Tales of a New Hogwarts: Tearing Down the Houses
by cloudtifa869
Summary: Friends divided by the housing system, relationships torn apart. This isn't healthy and three students plan on bringing down the house.


It was half past ten and the sun had just set upon the horizon in the late days of June. The small enclosed community in which Henry had lived for the past eleven years of his life was silent and still, like the untouched surface of a lake in the early morning hours. The slightest notion that any sort of life was occurring within the roundabout of large mansions in the area was the few lighted rooms here and there. More than likely filled with rich bankers and their wives enjoying the peace and quiet this time of night offered to them.

There was no such luxury for Henry P. Ashford of the great and noble Ashford family co-founders of one of Britain's largest banks to date. While the other kids lavished in the wealth their families so happily showered unto them Henry had been strictly secured to be inside the mansion for most of his life, home-schooled from the age of six after his first year of school left him terribly traumatized with half the school-board concluding he wasn't fit for the academic learning style. He knew he was different. He knew others knew he was different. He knew his parents thought him different enough to be segregated from most other youth of his age, only privy to the nannies and tutors they hand selected to teach him. The uptight Harvard professors in their coats and ties, esteemed and honored not to mention swimming in the money his parents paid to anyone who would stay to teach him for the whole semester without running away from his 'flaws'.

The only sort of familiarity he had learned to enjoy the past few years was the company of one Governess, Gloria Simms. A bright lady in her early thirties, though you probably would guess she was still enjoying the early adult years of her twenties by her looks. Though very strict and proper she had stayed long enough to not only endure Henry's 'flaws', but to encourage him to embrace such ideals and promote his innate uniqueness. Henry thought of her as a second mother and treated her as such calling her by her first name and endearingly chatting up a storm about all the little trivialities he could think of.

However she had gone home for the night at the request of Henry's parents who believed that his unique talents be hidden and kept under complete control (in other words never used again). Angry Henry had stormed off to the shower to clear his head and get cleaned before he lay down for the night. Now silently creeping down the hall, he entered his room an elegant second-story suite with a large window that let in the cold white rays of the moon. Exhausted he collapsed upon his well cushioned king sized bed and took in a deep breath before letting out a large and disdainful sigh. His bed smelt vaguely of Lavender and the perfume Gloria always wore, it only reminded him further of his parents over protectiveness.

"Why can't they just let me be free and who I am," he complained sadly into his bed sheets, "They should take a page from Gloria's book. At least she treats me like I'm not a freak."

His moans and complaints were cut short by a guttural shriek just outside of his window that could be compared to the screeching breaks of a train trying to come to a sudden halt. And before he could react a mid-sized owl had crashed through his bedroom window scattering glass across the carpet in front of him. The frazzled bird hopped around a bit, obviously dazed from its sudden and unexpected impact through the only opening to Henry's room. When it noticed Henry it walked its way over to him before extending a leg which had a letter attached to its leg. Taking the letter off gently Henry opened it all the way and began to read aloud.

"Dear Henry Ashford," he started clearly, "We are proud to announce that you have been cordially invited to attend your first year of magical studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be picked up by one of our representatives on August thirtieth to prepare you for your first year. We hope to see you soon. With regards, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

It took him a few seconds before he could clearly understand what he just read. So much information and so many answers he had been looking for were right in front of him. His face lit up with happiness just as his parents walked through the door. Running up to them and exclaiming aloud in a rush of happiness he hadn't known for years that he would go to a school that will help him understand his uniqueness. But something in the air had changed and his father regained his ground standing in front of Henry in a stance that was quite Intimidating.

"I forbid you from going to this 'school' ever!" his father barked, "You would be given too much freedom and would only hurt yourself with these lessons exploiting your freakish powers!"

"But father-" Henry stammered before his father cut him off sharply like a machete chopping through thin jungle brush.

"You are never to speak of this ever again," His father growled lowly, "or else I will forbid you from ever leaving this house."

Henry stood there quietly as his father left the room with his mother giving him a sad sidelong glance before leaving herself. Henry sulked over to his bed tucking himself under the sheets as the owl jumped up and left the way it came. The only comfort Henry could notice was the cool breeze flowing in through the bird shaped hole in his window cooled off the warm summer's night before he drifted off into a deep but sad slumber.

"Can you believe we're finally going to Hogwarts?" Rayn was jumping up and down, unable to contain her excitement.

"I know! We're going to have a whole new school of targets!" Paige smiled wickedly

"And friends!" Rayn's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh, yeah, that too." Paige replied, not as enthusiastically. If she were being honest, which she rarely was, she had no desire to make new friends, didn't need them, didn't want them. If she were being completly honest, which was even more rare, she would say she was scared. She had never been good at making friends, like Rayne had. Rayne was naturally a social butterfly, while Paige preferred to watch people squirm in discomfort and embarrassment. Growing up, her parents had constantly told her stories of the Infamous Weasley Twins, the Golden Trio, and The Marauders and their infamous escapades. She was determined to make her mark in Hogwarts History, alongside her heroes and, if the fates were willing, maybe she'd be placed in the famous Gryffindor house like her heroes, and like Rayne was sure to be placed.

"Oh I can't wait to be sorted into Gryffindor! I heard the dorms are huge and the common room is amazing!" Rayn threw her arms open and Paige couldn't help but smile at her friends antics.

"And of course we're going to have to start preparing out pranks. First year is the most important, it's when we have the most immunity, what being scared, new students." Paige cracked her signature smirk. "Besides, if we want to get into the history books, we're going to have to start as soon as possible." Rayn groaned.

"Paige can't you stop thinking about pranking and just enjoy the fact that we'll be at Hogwarts soon? Besides, who says we have to wait until school? I picked up some Dung Bombs and a Portable Swamp from Weasley Wizard Wheezes and I don't plan on getting caught bringing them into the school. I hear Filch has gotten extra paranoid." Rayne giggled.

"Is that old bat still there? He's got to be over a hundred by now!" Paige exclaimed. "If you want to get rid of them, I have an excellent idea." She grinned deviously, as the cogs in her head began to turn, she began to envision their plan, down to the last detail. "Quickly, we have to get on the train before too many people are on, otherwise we'll be seen." She grabbed her friends hand and the two ran, clutching their bags tightly and with a final wave to their parents they boarded the train. They quickly claimed an empty compartment. "Now you go plant the swamp way on the other end of the car and I'll plant the bombs. Hurry!" Paige urged quietly. Planting the swamp was more dangerous than the bombs and she knew it. If Rayne got caught she was exposed, it's not like the swamp wasn't recognizable. If Paige got caught, she could claim she was lost and looking for something. But Rayne was used to taking the fall, she had gotten good at pretending to be sorry. Paige preferred to avoid trouble, and had gotten good at talking her way out of situations. She handed Rayne the Swamp and stuck the bombs in her shoulder bag and, making sure the coast was clear, the two headed out. Paige counted _One, two, three. _In the third compartment from theirs, which was also empty, she placed the first bomb underneath the seats where they couldn't be seen, then proceeded to count three more and placed the second bomb. Once all five bombs were placed she made her way back to her compartment when she heard it.

"Young lady, what do you think you're doing?" Paige watched Rayn looking up at the much taller prefect. _Uh oh!_ That's when Paige had an idea. She carefully pulled out her wand and with a small swish, the dung bombs went off one right after the other. She made sure to look around like the others, and when the smell hit her, she didn't have to pretend it stunk – it really did! She watched the prefect give Rayne a disapproving look, before running off to investigate the bombs. Paige made her way through the crowd to Rayne.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"With you watching my back? Of course." Ranye grinned at her and Paige smiled the biggest smile she could, for she had never been happier than she was right at that moment. "C'mon, we better get out of here before that prefect comes back." Rayne pulled her to their compartment and the rest of the ride seemed to take no time at all as the girls laughed over their first almost successful prank. The train pulled up and the girls got off, following Hagrid as he rounded up the first years. Paige gasped at the large lake and clung to Rayne, afraid of the dark murky water. Rayne squeezed her hand and Paige felt a surge of courage and the two climbed into the boat. Rayne stared into the water with wonder, but Paige's courage left almost as soon as it had came and she refused to take her eyes off the large castle that would be their home for the next school year.

Before she knew it, they were unloading from the boat and she had never been more grateful to be on solid ground. She stayed close to Rayne as the group was herded into the school and up a set of stairs.

She saw a professor come out.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In just a moment we will enter the Great Hall and you will be sorted alphabetically into your houses, where you will spend your years here making friends and studying. Your housemates will become your family, you will spend most of your out of class time with them. Your prefects are here to help you get settled and to help you on your journey. Get to know them, learn from them. Now, if you will follow me." He swished his robes and led the students into the dining hall. They walked past the tables and Paige couldn't help but feel self conscious, while Rayne was beaming and waving at the Gryffindor table. Names started being called and Paige felt her nerves starting to get the better of her. She took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Kindler, Paige." She froze. Rayn pushed her and she made her way up to the sorting hat. Almost immediately her world went black as the hat was dropped over her eyes.

_Oh very interesting. Cunning and clever, quick and smart, a true prankster at heart. Perhaps the house of silver and green would best be suited for this mischevious queen._ Better be SLYTHERIN!" Before Paige could fully process what was happening, the hat was pulled from her head and she was being pushed towards the Slytherin table, the farthest table from Gryffindor. She looked over to the Gryffindor table to see every clapping, though she could see disgust in their eyes. When she looked over at the Slytherin table, she saw nothing. No emotions went through the group. She was greeted and several students introduced themselves, her Prefects names were Sylvia and Reginald, but over all she didn't feel too welcome. She barely paid attention, focusing on the table in front of her. A few more students came to Slytherin, some went to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. She was jealous of those that went to Gryffindor. Oh how she longed to be over there.

"Lotte, Rayn." Paige jolted up in her seat as she watched Rayn walk up, hesitantly as she looked over at Paige. _There's still hope! _She thought. _Maybe Rayn'll be put into Slytherin, then we can still be together!_ She waited eagerly as the sorting hat decided where to put Rayn.

"Better be..." Paige was almost bursting with anticipation. "GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted. The hall burst into an eruption of cheers as Rayn was welcomed to the Gryffindor table. Paige felt a pang of loneliness and dejection so severe she wanted to cry. A whimper escaped her lips as McGonagall stood up to give the "Welcome to Hogwarts" speech.

"Don't cry." She looked up to see where the voice had come from. A boy who had been sorted into Slytherin before her whispered, not looking at her. "Don't cry, or they'll eat you for breakfast." He nodded to the rest of the Slytherins, who were currently ignoring her. Paige felt her lip tremble, but she nodded and blinked back her tears.

"I'm Paige." She introduced herself, putting her hand out. He looked over.

"Nicolas." He replied coldly. "Put that away. If they see you acting too friendly, you'll never live it down." Nicolas instructed and Paige quickly dropped her hand. "Don't you know anything?" He sneered. Paige shook her head.

"No one in my family has ever been in Slytherin, they were all in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Paige hung her head. She heard Nicolas scoff.

"Well, you got the better house, I assure you." He didn't say anything else. Just as Paige was about to say something, the food appeared on the table and everyone started filling their plates. Paige just sighed and started filling her plate.

"I will not cry. I will not cry." The young witch told herself again and again, and she watched her best friend of three years-longer than Rayn had known anyone except for papa-fade into the distance with the rest of the slytherin house.

"She would never forgive you if she saw you cry. You are supposed to be brave, like Godric Gryffindor. And she was cunning and quick, like Salazar Slytherin. "But why arent I cunning enough? Or she brave enough? Why weren't we good enough."

The whole walk through the castle, down corridors and up staircases, Rayn didnt see anything around her, didnt feel the warmth of the bodies around her. At least, until she almost tripped over a boy who had stopped along with the rest of the group at the portrait of a very large woman.  
"Oh, im s-sorry." The boy said; his wavy auburn hair bouncing as he looked her up and down. "Are you hurt?"

Rayn giggled in surprise. "I almost bowl you over because i'm not paying attention, and you apologize asking if i'm all right? You're funny. What's your name?"

"Shhh!" Another girl shushed Rayn and the boy. "I'm trying to listen to the prefect. You'd best too, if you want to stay out of trouble!" She whispered harshly, and turned away.

Not really interested in hearing what the prefect had to say about rules she probably already knew, she pulled on the sleeve of the boy's robe. "My name's Rayn. I dont remember you being sorted, what's yours again?"

"Henry Ashford." The boy whispered back nervously, and turned towards the prefect, who was now teaching the entire class the password to announce at the portrait to gain entrance.

Suddenly Rayn felt a jolt of remembrance, and reached into her pocket. Pulling out a fine chain with a small golden pendant, she felt tears welling up again. The necklace was one of a pair, a gift she'd meant to give to Paige when they'd both been sorted into Gryffindor. Would she still want it? It was supposed to mean they'd be friends forever that they'd never forget about each other. Paige hadn't had very many friends in her life, and Rayn hadn't stayed in one place very long until three years ago, when her father had settled down again in the village his family was from. Paige was the first person Rayn was able to see for more than a month or two.

"Where are you going?" Henry Ashford hissed as she began to slip away from the group of tired first years, who had just begun to file in through the hole behind the portrait behind the older students.

"I have to find my friend, she was sorted into Slytherin but I have something for her and it can't wait till morning." *if i do, she might make a new best friend* she thought. Rayn knew better than anyone how true *out of sight, out of mind* could be.

"You can't leave, how will you find your way back? You weren't even paying attention to when we stopped!" He looked worried about her.

Rayn sighed heavily, looking nervously at the line that was getting smaller. "Then come with me and you can help me find my way back." She said, grabbing Henry's sleeve and pulling him into a shadowed corridor just before the prefect looked up to make sure the first years were accounted for.

Holding her breath, Rayn watched as the prefect scrunched his eyebrows together, then shook his head and went inside the portrait hole. It swung closed and the large woman (apparently she was called the fat lady, though Rayn thought it sounded rude) sighed and sat down in her chair, getting ready to sleep.

"I think it's in the dungeon somewhere." Rayn said, pointing to a stairwell leading down.

Henry's face went even paler—if that was possible—and he swallowed. "Th-there's a dungeon?"

"Yes, it's right next to the detention hall." A squeaky voice rasped behind them. Turning around, Rayn felt her heart jump into her throat. The thin, aged caretaker of the castle—Filch, stood behind them with his arms crossed, holding a small black cat in his hands. The cat mewed and then hissed in the children's general direction.

"Calm down, Liza. They'll get what they've got coming." Filch cooed, and dropped the cat to grab both of them by the arm. "To Mcgonagall's office, and hopefully the Hogwart's Express hasn't left yet. " He sneered. "There's room for two passengers back to London."


End file.
